


Aftermath

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some angst, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: In the events following Krall's attack, Jim and Reader reconnect.





	Aftermath

Images flashed through your mind. The security footage as clear as when you’d first seen it. Jim sliding along the buildings. Chasing after Krall. The two of them fighting in the life-support hub. Jim clinging to the lever, trying to save you all. Jim hurtling, spiraling, towards the open airlock, looking for something, anything to hold on to. **  
**

Your heart hammered in your chest, just like it had done when you’d seen Spock pull Jim into the drone to safety, and your eyes flew open as you bolted upright in your bed, a bead of cold sweat trickling down your spine. You panted, trying to get your trembling body under control. You’d been expecting a nightmare, of course, you had, but you’d been expecting it to be about the attack on the Enterprise, your time locked up on Krall’s base, the Franklin crashing into Yorktown, your terror throughout it all, sure you were going to die. What you hadn’t been expecting, was to dream about Jim.

The security footage had been played live, and your heart had been in your throat throughout, petrified for both Jim and the whole of Yorktown. You had put the nausea down to that fear, and the fact that it disappeared as soon as Jim was pulled into the drone, down to relief that you were all safe.

Now you were wondering if it was something more.

You cared for Jim, of course, you did. The whole crew did. But you couldn’t shift the nagging feeling that perhaps you cared about him more than you’d ever let yourself think. You’d known Jim since your time at the Academy, even slept with each other a couple of times as some nice stress relief, but you’d never been more than friends. Then when you’d rejoined the Enterprise at the start of her five-year mission, the two of you had rekindled your no strings attached, stress release sex. It was a good deal. Sex with Jim was amazing, you both knew where you stood, it was a guaranteed way to relax, and if sometimes you just ended up talking and cuddling, you both just put it down to trusting each other. Nothing else.

Except now you were sure that you’d been lying to yourself. You’d seen friends, people you cared about, die. It had happened multiple times during your service in Starfleet, and you’d lost count over how many friends had died because of Krall’s attack, but the pain hadn’t compared to what you’d felt as you watched Jim freefall to certain death above you.

You clambered out of bed, running your fingers through your sweat-damp hair, and went into the bathroom to splash some water onto your face. You wanted to see Jim. Needed to see him, to make sure he was okay. You hadn’t had a chance to speak to him since before the attack. When Yorktown was secured, you’d been checked out by the medical team and had gone straight to your assigned hotel room. You weren’t even sure if Jim knew you were alive. Depended on if he’d read through the list of surviving crew members yet or not. You were sure he wouldn’t seek an update on you individually. He would have been too busy, and it wasn’t like you were dating.

Noise from the hallway distracted you. It was late, so you were surprised that anyone was awake. You were curious, so silently you poked your head out your door. Down the hall, you saw Jim, still dressed in his survival suit, keying open the door to his room. You’d been expecting him to be in the penthouse, or one of the other more expensive rooms, not that your room wasn’t luxurious. Jim looked tired, you could see that. He was leaning against the wall, shoulders sagged, almost entirely drained after what you assumed had been the endless meetings. You considered calling out to him, but before you could, his door slid open, and Jim vanished from your view.

You bit your lip, hesitating for a moment, but then went back into your own room. Jim wouldn’t want you bothering him now. You’d have to wait until tomorrow, or whenever things had calmed down, and ignore the now burning need inside you to go and see him. You paced your room, any hope of returning to sleep long gone. Common sense told you Jim was okay. He wouldn’t have been allowed out of hospital if he wasn’t, but common sense didn’t appease the deeper part of your mind. The part that wanted you to find out for yourself. You wanted to feel the strong, steady pulse under your fingers, look into very much alive crystal blue eyes, experience hot breath against your skin. Only then would you be happy.

You cursed, fingers aching with the yearning to touch Jim, and left your room again before you could think better of it.

The sound of running water from inside Jim’s room stopped you just before you knocked. Your immediate action was to turn, ready to run back to your own room, but a sudden idea halted you. You could say that you’d been passing, heard water running, and decided to look up the hotel manifest to see who was staying there that would be up so late. Then when you’d found out it was Jim, you’d decided to call in to see if he wanted help unwinding. It was what you always did, after all. After a stressful or failed mission, one of you would turn up at the other’s quarters, offering a helping hand. It wouldn’t raise any curiosities with Jim, and you’d be able to see first-hand how okay Jim was.

Jim didn’t spend long in the shower, and soon you heard the stream of water come to an end. You waited a few more minutes until you heard movement in the main area of Jim’s room. You took a breath, hoping that your presence would be welcome, and knocked on the door. The movement inside ceased, and you pictured Jim freezing, probably debating over whether he should answer or ignore it and pretend he was sleeping. But then there were footsteps approaching, and the door opened with a quiet swoosh.

Jim was still damp from his shower, pearls of water clinging to his bare, (bruised you noticed) chest, slowly rolling down to the towel around his waist. You swallowed thickly at the sight. “Y/N.” Jim looked surprised to see you, but not annoyed, and….relieved? Happy?

You relaxed a fraction, opening your mouth to give your excuse, but you found that you couldn’t. Now you were face to face with Jim, you couldn’t rattle off some pitiful reason. _“I had a nightmare about you, and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”_ You said the words in a jumbled rush, feeling yourself blush, and looked away from those tired, yet still bright, eyes.

“I’m fine, Y/N,” Jim said after a few moments of silence. “Why don’t you come in?” You looked up to see Jim smiling at you softly, and he stepped to the side to admit you entry into his room. You paused for a second, but then stepped in, silently berating yourself for probably giving away every feeling you’d attempted not to. Jim’s room was almost identical to yours, the plush carpet thick under your bare feet as you hovered awkwardly for a moment before sitting down on the long couch, the velvety material almost comforting. “Drink?” Jim asked, and you nodded. He passed you a glass of amber liquid, which after tasting you took to be scotch.

“Thanks.” You murmured, listening as Jim moved around behind you, changing into something other than a towel. “I thought you’d be higher up. In the penthouse or something.”

“They offered it to me, but I’d have had to wait, and this room was ready immediately, so here I am,” Jim answered, sitting next to you with his own drink once he was done. He was now dressed exactly the same as you. With all your belongings lost, the ‘Fleet had issued everyone the same standard pajamas. “I made the right decision. I guess you wouldn’t have come over if I hadn’t been here.”

You shrugged. “I heard movement, and when I stuck my head out, I saw you.” You mumbled, looking down into your glass.

“And you wanted to check up on me.” You could hear the affection in Jim’s voice, and it took you by surprise. “You really had a nightmare about me?”

“Yeah. We were able to watch it all happen, and I guess the images stuck with me.” You sighed, taking a quick glance up at Jim. “Thank you.”

“I did what I had to. Any Captain would have done the same.”

“No, they wouldn’t. You went above and beyond for everyone. Again.” You said, taking a sip of your drink. “You saved me…us…twice in one day. We knew you’d come for us if you could, that you wouldn’t abandon us, but there was still an underlying fear, an uncertainty that perhaps that would be it for us.”

“I wish I could’ve gotten to you all sooner.” Jim murmured, downing the rest of his drink then setting it down. He moved closer to you then, brushing a loose hair out of your face. “I was scared that I would be too late. That I’d lost everyone. Lost you.” The last words were whispered, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. “I didn’t have time to think at first, I was too focused on Krall, but when I got into Yorktown Medical, the first thing I did was find out if you were okay. Honestly, hearing that you only had a few bruises was the most relieved I’ve felt.”

Jim paused, waiting for you to say something. You would have obliged if you hadn’t been rendered speechless. The revelation that Jim cared enough about you to make sure you were safe before anything else came as a shock. “Jim…” Your throat suddenly dry, you finished your own drink, noting how your hands trembled as you set the glass next to Jim’s.

“I’m sorry. I’ve made you uncomfortable. I thought…I thought I saw that I was more than a friend to you too.” Jim suddenly looked embarrassed, something you weren’t used to. So before Jim could work himself into a state, you closed the distance between you and sealed your lips over his.

After only a heartbeat, Jim responded, kissing you back as tenderly as you kissed him. A hand came to cup your cheek, and you leaned into it, relishing the feel of Jim’s warm skin against yours. You brought one of your own hands up to tangle in Jim’s still wet hair, pressing your upper body close to his. It was an awkward position to hold, your bruised ribs protesting, but you ignored them. Jim’s lips working against yours in what was probably the softest kiss you’d ever shared, was worth it.

“Y/N…” Jim breathed when you finally tore away from each other.

“Jim.” You smiled, feeling giddily happy. Jim’s hand was still on your cheek, thumb rubbing small circles on your skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Jim whispered, smiling as you flushed.

“Says Captain Perfect-Hair.” You teased, leaning in for another kiss. The movement made you wince, and Jim immediately pushed you back gently, blue eyes meeting your own.

“Let’s move to the bed, it’ll be comfier.” He murmured, helping you to your feet as he stood. Jim kissed you again, deeper this time, as he guided you across the floor and over to the large four-poster bed. Somewhere along the way, both your shirts hit the floor, and as Jim lay you down on the bed carefully, his mouth trailed down to the newly exposed skin. He was mindful of the bruises that were scattered across your body, some of them almost matching Jim’s identically, but then he was on your neck again, making you moan as he worked bruises of his own onto your flesh.

“You’re going to confuse the Doctor’s when I go in for my checkup tomorrow.” You attempted to chuckle, but your breath was cut short as Jim nipped a particularly patch of sensitive skin just above your collarbone.

You felt Jim smile rather than saw it. “Sounds like a challenge.” He hummed, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake, as he slowly moved lower again. When Jim captured a nipple in his mouth, you gasped, arching up into him, and threading your fingers into his hair again.

Jim worked you expertly, knowing just how to pull a litany of moans and breathless curses from you as he alternated his ministrations between both your nipples. “Jim, don’t tease, please.” You whined when all the sensations became borderline unbearable.

Jim chuckled, looking up at you with pupil blown eyes. “Anything for you, beautiful.” He hummed, hands running gently over your ribs and down to your hips. Thumbs caught the hem of your pants, pulling them down as Jim moved. Jim tossed the material to one side as he settled between your legs, letting his gaze roam over your now nude form. You blushed a little at the intensity of it, but at the same time, the pure lust in his eyes made the heat inside you grow and pool between your legs.

You watched breathlessly as Jim slid down, pressing a kiss to your hipbone before moving just that little further down. He didn’t tease you, and you groaned in thanks when you felt his tongue on your soaked folds, exploring, lapping, tasting. Jim was always eager when he went down on you, and it always reminded you how wrong the rumors at the Academy had been about him only ever being after his own release. He’d always looked after you first, one way or another.

Jim found your clit easily, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He definitely wasn’t teasing now, instead working intently on driving you to climax. By the time Jim released your clit, you were panting heavily, though that didn’t stop him from pulling a low, guttural moan out of you when he pushed his tongue into you. Jim gripped your hips, pulling you as close to him as possible like he always did when he knew you were close. And you were. The coil in your belly tightened until you were balancing on the edge, so close and just needing a little more.

Then Jim’s nose nudged your clit, and you saw white. Your body arched as the pleasure crashed through you, liquid fire coursing through your veins, and fireworks exploding behind your eyelids. You were aware of yourself making noise, but you’d be damned if you knew what you were saying. All you could concentrate on was Jim’s mouth still on you, working you through your climax.

You were boneless. Jim had destroyed every bone inside you, you were sure. Not that you cared. You felt Jim slowly kiss his way back up your body, then his lips were on yours, in another slow, deep, kiss, and you moaned in response. You finally managed to open your eyes to look up at Jim when he pulled back again and found your bones just enough to be able to run your hands down Jim’s back.

“Good?” Jim asked with a smile, looking back down at you warmly.

“Amazing. Like always.” You answered, taking a few more moments before pushing lightly at Jim’s shoulder to encourage him to roll onto his back. Jim took the hint, and moved, sprawling out on the other side of the bed. You followed, straddling Jim’s hips so you were hovering above him.

You ignored the substantial tent in Jim’s pants for the moment, in favor of taking in the view beneath you. Being above Jim had always been your favorite because it offered you the perfect vantage point to look over the quite frankly perfect body. Planes of muscle stretching out under you, toned and strong, but surprisingly gentle. It always looked like it went on forever. You took use of your advantage, sliding your hands over the firm body, relishing in the warmth of the skin.

You didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that you let your hand rest over Jim’s heart, feeling the thump of each beat under your palm. Jim’s hand circled your wrist, drawing your focus back to his face. “I’m here, Y/N.” He whispered with a fond smile, and you returned it with a small nod. Jim released you, and you continued your path, running your fingers over Jim’s nipples, down his ribs, and over his abs and stomach, enjoying the way the muscles fluttered underneath your touch.

You decided not to tease Jim too much, seeing as he’d been kind with you, so you moved back, pulling Jim’s pants down with you. You hummed in satisfaction as Jim’s cock sprang free, hard and already leaking. “Looks like Little Jim is happy to see me.” You teased, leaning down to lick a long stripe up the underneath of it before Jim could retort, forcing a moan out of him instead. “Maybe not so Little Jim.” You grinned, running your thumb over the head and using the pearls of pre-come that beaded there to ease your way as you gave Jim a few firm strokes with your hand.

“Y/N…please…” Jim groaned pleadingly, his hips stuttering up into your grip. You never had been able to say no to Jim, so you obliged him and wrapped your lips around the head of the hard length. You felt Jim’s eyes on you still, so you looked up through your lashes, your eyes meeting his once more. You took your time, sucking and swirling your tongue around for a few minutes, before gradually taking more of Jim’s cock into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking gently as you bobbed your head, thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from above you.

You could feel how strung out Jim was, knew he wouldn’t last too long if you kept up at your current pace, and as tempting as it was to suck Jim to completion, you wanted, needed, more tonight, so you reluctantly pulled off. Jim was breathless, looking down at you like you were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. You flushed. “Sit up.” You coaxed, tapping Jim’s thigh to get him moving.

Jim seemed to know what you wanted, and within a few moments, he was propped up against the headboard, with a few of the soft pillows between his back and the surface. You smiled, crawling back up his body until you were straddling Jim’s lap, knees either side of his hips. This was a new position for the two of you. You’d been on top before, of course, but you’d never been so close, bodies flushed and pressed so close that there was barely room for a breath between you.

“You’re still up to date with everything, right?” You asked, pausing for a moment, just to make sure you didn’t need a nano-skin.

“Yeah. Got my shot just last week.” Jim answered, kissing along your jaw. “You know I wouldn’t risk you getting pregnant.”

You hummed. “I know, just wanted to make sure.” You tilted your head a little, giving Jim’s mouth a little more room to work.

“God, I want you, Y/N,” Jim mumbled against your skin, rocking his hips a little up into you.

“Want you too.” You couldn’t wait any longer, desperate to feel Jim inside you, so you raised yourself up, just enough to be able to grasp Jim’s cock again and line him up. You slowly sank down onto the length, head falling back as Jim filled you as perfectly as ever. You were pretty sure you moaned, but the noise was drowned out by Jim’s own deep moan.

“So damned tight.” Jim panted, strong arms coming to wrap around you securely, a large hand splayed across the small of your back.

You weren’t quite capable of speech, so in reply you rocked your hips, feeling Jim move inside you. You moved slowly, raising up a little before sinking back down again, holding onto Jim’s shoulders tightly. It had never been like this before. It wasn’t like in the past, sex had always been hard and fast and rough with you, because it hadn’t, but it had never been like this either. It had never been this slow and loving, sweat-slick bodies rubbing against each other in the best of ways, shared kisses and mingled breaths, taking up all of the others space while letting them take all of yours.  

It was intense in its tenderness though. The two of you riding each other to the high you both sought, breaths becoming shorter and filled with moans. Jim was close, you could tell by the quiver of his muscles, but so were you, the pleasure building up once more inside you, close to bursting free.

“Be mine, Y/N. Say you’ll be mine.” Jim moaned breathlessly, pressing kisses to your collarbone.

“I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.” You responded, carding fingers through the thick blond hair, brushing it out of Jim’s eyes.

“Yes. Always.”

“Then I’ll be yours.” You moaned, sliding a hand down between your two bodies so you could rub your clit.

Jim groaned at the sight, his grip on you tightening minutely. “Want you to come for me, Y/N. Come for me.”

Jim’s words were all you needed, and you cried out as your second orgasm washed over you, the only thing stopping you from bowing your back too far was Jim’s arms still around your back and shoulder. You felt yourself tighten around the length inside you, and through your haze, you heard another deep groan emit from Jim, moments before you were filled, Jim keeping your hips flush against his as he followed you over the edge.

You slumped forwards against Jim as you came down, holding onto the broad shoulders tightly as you panted against them. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt so good, even with Jim, and you couldn’t help but smile in content.

Jim was the first to recover enough to find words again. “You’re amazing, Y/N. I was blind not to realize how I felt about you sooner.” He whispered, hand rubbing your back gently.

You hummed in response, pulling back enough to be able to look at Jim. “You weren’t the only one who didn’t realize something.” You murmured, leaning in to kiss Jim softly, lovingly.

“Hmm, well now I know, I’m not leaving you go again.” Jim tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“I can live with that.” You smiled back, kissing Jim once more before peeling yourself away from him. As much as you could have happily stayed like that, you wanted to clean up at least a little before the bone-deep exhaustion that was now creeping up on you became too much.

Jim seemed to echo your sentiment. “I’ll tidy the bed up.” He said, letting his fingers run across your skin until you were too far to reach.

You disappeared into Jim’s bathroom, cleaning as much as you had the energy to, and by the time you returned, Jim had put the bed into some sort of condition to sleep in. He opened his arms to you, and you wasted no time into hurrying back to the bed and climbing in. You sighed happily as your head hit the feather soft pillow, and felt Jim curl up behind you, pulling the thick covers up with him. An arm came to rest across your waist, and a warm chest pressed against your back.

“At least something good came from all this,” Jim mumbled, voice already thick with sleep. “An attempt to pull us apart has just brought us closer together.”

“Yeah. And now we’re stronger than ever.” You yawned, eyes fluttering shut as you drifted off to a kiss on the back of your neck.


End file.
